Recently, with the advancement of high-tech electronic devices, semiconductor package technology relevant thereto is using various manufacturing methods. As products such as notebook computers, mobile equipment, wearable devices, etc. are further thinned and lightened, semiconductor packaging technology for miniaturizing, lightening, and thinning a size of a semiconductor chip applied to the devices is becoming an increasingly important issue, and a method of reducing the manufacturing cost is attracting much attention.
Particularly, a ball grid array (BGA) package is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), a molding process is performed for the BGA package, and a solder ball is attached to a bottom of the BGA package. However, a related art semiconductor packaging method using a PCB has a limitation in processing a semiconductor to a thin thickness.
In order to solve a limitation of the BGA package, a wafer level package (WLP) process has been developed.
The WLP process may be categorized into a fan-in WLP process and a fan-out WLP process.
Since a semiconductor package manufactured by the fan-in WLP process cannot accommodate an interval between solder balls recommended by joint electron device engineering council (JEDEC), the fan-out WLP process has been developed.
The fan-out WLP process is largely categorized into a die attach process of attaching a plurality of semiconductor dies to a frame at certain intervals, a redistribution process of forming a redistribution layer on each of the semiconductor dies, and a bumping process of forming a solder ball on the redistribution layer.
In the redistribution process and the bumping process, since a redistribution layer and a solder ball are formed at accurate positions, a precise process is necessary.
However, when a plurality of semiconductor dies 22 and 24 are not attached to accurate positions in the die attach process, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a semiconductor chip 22 and a semiconductor chip 24 are disposed on a frame 10 at uncertain intervals, and for this reason, an error occurs in a subsequent process which includes the redistribution process and the bumping process requiring a precise process. The error becomes a main cause of reducing a bumping yield.